harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabrina Spellman
Sabrina J. Spellman is a half-witch half-human. She is the only child and daughter of Edward and Diana Spellman (née Becker). Section heading Sabrina deals with the day to day trials of being a teenager (and later, an adult) as well as being a witch. Apparence Sabrina appears as an average good-looking young woman. She's a natural blonde with blue eyes and an average yet petite build (5'2") for the most part. She typically wears normal mortal clothing, although on occasion has worn traditional witch garb (such as during Halloween or when casting spells with her aunts). In the fifth season, Sabrina's hair becomes increasingly darker, with strawberry blonde tones, until she eventually dyes her hair dark red mid-season which drastically changes her appearance. However, she returns to her natural blonde color in the sixth season. She has also shown to have a variety of hair lengths, with typically always having it a little longer than shoulder length. In the third season, she cuts her hair to a fitting bob style which she occasionally curls. Although not overly concerned with her style or appearance, Sabrina does however become self conscious on certain occasions, such as during the school dance in her senior year when she crash diets and ends up turning invisible after taking "Blubber-be-gone." In addition, she also changes her appearance when her boss Annie comments that the type of shirt she is wearing is out of style (although she quickly changes it with a bit of magic, which proves to be a problem, due to the cameras her co-worker Leonard has set up throughout the office). After she enters Leonard's computer to delete the footage of her using magic, Leonard accidentally gives her overly large breasts and a revealing dress that she can't remove through a photoshop-like program, which forces her to go about her daily life looking like a bimbo for a whole day. The incident causes Sabrina to become less preoccupied with her physical appearance, deeming it too superficial a concern. However, throughout the show, it's quite obvious Sabrina is more comfortable with her looks than many teenage girls. She likes to experiment with in and out styles (hair, clothes, you name it), but her normal look is the typical American mortal garb. Personnality Sabrina is typically a very out-going, amiable, and genuinely caring person. She looks out and stands up for her friends Jenny and Valerie whenever the cheerleaders, particularly Libby, would insult or be condecending towards them, while simultaneously taking slurs and insults herself. One of Sabrina's most prominent personality traits is her quick wit. She's a playful smart aleck and seems to always have a clever pun or funny comeback up her sleeve. Some of which get her into more trouble then she's already in. She is, for the most part, very level-headed and clever although some of her ideas when it comes to using magic often land her in trouble, which often leads her to panic in some cases. Sabrina is very socially aware and will often speak out against unfair treatment of injustices against those around her. Her often bubbly personality can occasionally be annoying to some around her, which she realizes when Valerie begins turning into her exact duplicate in the third season and when both Roxie and her cynical boss Annie comment on her consistent cheeriness. She has also been characterized as a complete busybody at frequent times, having a habit of butting into the lives of those around her. Sabrina's two catchphrases throughout the entire run of the show are "Woo-hoo!" and "Gotta go!" She gets made fun of a few times because of her constant use of these phrases. She is a very loyal friend and for the most part, is liked by those around her. She has a very good relationship with both her fellow-students, friends, and many of her teachers such as Mrs. Quick and Mr. Pool. However, because of her magical nature and resulting odd behavior, she is often scrutinized by some, such as Libby and Mr. Kraft. However at the end of the day, Sabrina is a down-to-earth, caring, passionate individual who only wants to do what's right.Category:Ilvermorny Category:Witches Category:Half-Bloods